


A Life Less Ordinary

by angelskuuipo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Work, GFY, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Life Less Ordinary

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 4-14-06.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is an original work of poetry. Please do not take, copy, or otherwise make like it is yours. Also, please do not repost without my express permission.

~*~*~*~*~

God, to feel the wind in my hair  
Hear the horses rev, running free  
Cruising down the open road  
No one to look out for but myself

A life less ordinary  
That’s what I’d like for me

Take a chance  
Make something happen  
Instead of letting it all pass me by

Take that trip  
To hell with practicalities  
I want to LIVE!

A life less ordinary  
That’s what I’d like for me

I want to be the hero  
I want to save the day  
I want to be somebody  
I want them to know my name

A life less ordinary  
That’s what I’d like for me

It’s all laid out before me  
Teasing and just out of reach  
Break my restraints and risk it all?  
Or live as I have been, quietly and unobtrusive?  
The choice is mine

A life less ordinary  
That’s what I’d like for me

The keys are in my hand  
The map is on the seat  
Am I really going to do this?  
Yeah, I think I am  
I’ve got nothing to lose and so much, possibly, to gain

A life less ordinary  
I’m on my way

-30- 


End file.
